The star called Toph
by PolkaRainbows
Summary: What should we remember you by Toph? Oneshot. Taang.


Here ya go! Hope you like it! REMEMBER THIS WAS OUT OF PURE BOREDOM!

* * *

They failed. Toph was no fool. She knows when she is defeated. After weeks of careful planning, after hard weeks of rushed training and reinforcement, it all failed. The Fire Lord's army swallowed them all. All she could do now was fight and run. Run towards her friends hug them, thank them, one last time. And if she was lucky, maybe, she can tell HIM her feelings. She ran. Helping those allies she passed and telling them to retreat. They nodded solemnly. Because even they know that they will lose. 

At last she found them. All of them fighting together. She "saw" Katara unleashing the power of water to the unfortunate soldiers, Sokka throwing everything he got knocking off any who tried to oppose, Suki was there too, killing darkly with her katana as her fans flew away. Zuko was in the scene too, fighting his sister with his newly acquired white flames.

But her heart sank.

Where was Aang?

Then she felt it. There were distinct vibrations in the upper floor…the throne room. She ran. She crushed all in her path with a great wave of earth. When she entered the room, the temperature changed dramatically. It burned hell inside. The Fire Lord was there, throwing large amounts of fire towards Aang. She ran to him. Shielding him from soldiers trying to help their Lord. They fought side-by-side silently. Then they somehow ended running to a room invading flames as they went. They slammed the large iron door quickly and they fell down. Aang had his head hung.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"I let you all down" he whispered so softly, that it was barely audible.

Toph said nothing. She stood up, Aang did too. The door was now giving loud bangs, no doubt they were trying to break through. Then Toph slowly walked to him and stopped right in front of him. He held his arm up and caressed her cheek. She rested her hands and head delicately over his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist.

"We need to tell the waterbenders to hide." Aang said softly.

"Katara will make sure of that." Toph told him.

"Hey Aang"

"Yeah?"

"You've been to the spirit world before right?"

"Many times"

"Do you think I can still bend there?"

"I don't know about that…"

They talked calmly as if death was nothing. And while they talked, they stayed in the same position.

"Do you think we can still be together there?" Toph asked.

"If I woke up in the Spirit World without beside me, I wont stop until I've found you." Aang said.

She lifted her head from his chest and locked ayes with him. Even though she was blind, there always seemed to be an effect when she starred at other people's eyes. Especially Aang's. Toph placed her forehead on his and whispered:

"You better find me fast Twinkle Toes"

Aang chuckled lightly and replied "I will" and he closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet, it held love, sorrow, anger, and even happiness. They parted slowly and held each other even when the doors and when the Fire Lord and his soldiers shot them with fire. They did not fight back, they let peace take over them.

* * *

Toph's eyes fluttered open. She stood up and "looked" around. The place was so quiet and peaceful. She did not need someone to tell her where she was. But she was however curious who were the people around her. One stepped forward.

"I am Shu, the Lord of Earth, and this is my beloved Oma, the Lady of Stone." he indicated to a woman beside him. Another stepped forward.

"I am Princess Yue, the moon spirit. My partner, Tui, would have loved to welcome you as well but he is busy preparing for the new Ocean Spirit." said a young girl who seemed only to be around 16-17.

"I've heard your name before, weren't you Sokka's girlfriend?" Toph asked. The girl blushed." Well, I guess you could say that." she said shyly.

"So who is the new Ocean Spirit gonna be?" Toph asked curiously.

"Sokka"

"Huh?" Yue just giggled. Four people stepped in. "Greetings Lady Toph. I am Avatar Roku, this is Avatars Kyoshi, Kuruk and Yangchen." an old man said bowing respectfully after he indicated to his fellows.

"Ah, so this is the mighty Lady Toph" Kyoshi murmured as she examined Toph.

"This young woman will need to be remembered always. She is, after all, the first one to be able to bend metal." Yangchen said.

"I agree. Someone as great as her should receive such thing." Kuruk said warmly.

"Well Lady Toph? What sacred item in the world should we name after you?"

Toph blushed at the many praises but was wondering what would she be wanted to be remembered by.

A rock?

Nah.

A piece of metal?

uhh...

A pebble?

...wha?...

Sand?

...Gaoling?

No comment

"Why not a star? A star that shows once a year, and will give earthbenders more power. Just like the effect the full moon has on waterbenders." a voice said behind them all.

Toph spun around quickly. The was Aang, smiling proudly at her. She walked to him and they held each other the same way as they did before.

"I like that idea." she said softly.

The smiling spirits behind them nodded and left.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to be greeted by all the Air Nomads."

She smirked.

"Too tough for you?" she said teasingly.

"Not at all" he replied with a smile and they fell into another kiss.

* * *

bored bored bored... ahhhhhhh... season 3 is coming out! I CANT WAIT UNTIL SEPTEMBER 21!!!!!!! 


End file.
